crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Paz
Description Paz is the daughter of Slade and Dr. Elizabeth Coyota, who Slade often times will refuse to talk about in front of others. Although Paz cannot remember her mother, due to her going missing around the time Paz turned 4, Paz still enjoys to listen to Slade talk about her mother, and she always carries a picture of her mother and Slade together to remind her that Slade says her mother would be proud of her. Her personality can often times be described as "bubbly and overall enjoyable" and she says she acts this way "to make my dad happy, he deserves it". Slade is often times overly protective of her, telling her he needs to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, as he cares far to much about her to let her be hurt in any way. She is known to be fairly interested in both human and monster kind, and often will take pictures of different monster species she has yet to encounter. Paz currently is taught by Ranch on a normal basis, and currently is the discoverer of Phosphor Roses, a flower that has glowing properties and is naturally sweet. She has taken the flower and made it into tea, and is currently researching the health benefits of both the tea, and the hallucinogenic properties of the whole flower when consumed. Appearance Paz is a child of around the age of 9 years old. With a height of 4'8, she is around average height for her age, and is considerably lightweight for her age, around 55 pounds. She has curly platinum blond hair that goes down to her neck, and could be described as "cute" by most. Her typical attire consists of a marine t-shirt and a green skirt, wearing a small bomber jacket constantly , as it is the only thing she currently owns that once was her mother's, and she is extra careful to make sure she does not leave the jacket anywhere, and says if she does that she will do anything to get the jacket back. The jacket has a USSR symbol on the left shoulder, and a patch that reads WOLF. Recently she has started to wear black and white striped rain boots, and lets her curly hair move freely. She often hangs a Polaroid camera from her neck, and keeps the camera itself on her hip. Abilities Unlike most Iblis or Iblis hybrids, Paz does not have the ability of pyrokinesis that one would usually have, although this is already quite strange for her, many of her other abilities are missing. While she can float, she rarely does so, as she can only barely lift off the ground and glide forward. Paz shows an interest in firearms, as her mother was well trained in combat. Relationships Family *Slade (Father) *Dr. Elizabeth Coyota (Mother) Friends *Ranch - Paz is a close friend to Ranch, and funds some of his research, often times borrowing his equipment for research of her own, she field tests new devices and spends Saturday nights with him, considering him the closest thing she has to a brother *Clover - Paz was once Clover's girlfriend, and although she will not admit it to most, she still has feelings for him. After Clover didn't contact her for some time, she eventually took it as he didn't want to see her anymore, and moved on. *Fear - Although Paz is still upset over Fear's relationship with Slade, she thinks Fear is okay, and is still somewhat horrified of her. Paz was upset over Fear's relationship with her father because she thought she would have to call Fear her "mom". Although Slade has told her multiple times that she doesn't have to, Paz still gets upset over this, and sometimes says that having a mom wouldn't be that bad, its the fact that her and Slade are together that makes her upset, seeing as her and Slade have lived alone for so long. *Terrane - Paz met Terrane when she decided to go swimming, and developed a steady friendship with her. After staying the night at Terrane's house and finding out Terrane had feelings for her, Paz started a relationship with her, and is currently happy. Acquaintances *TBD Enemies *TBD Stats HP: 2500 AT: 12 DF: 7 EXP On Kill: 0 Gold on Win: 0 ACTs Talk Flirt Quotes Encounter Paz runs to you, offering a handshake (Pacifist) You see a small girl with a familiar scarf on, she looks like she's crying (If Clover is Killed) = Battle (Genocide Only) "There's no happiness here, no chances, no turning back" "You had your chance to turn back, but you kept going, he still believed in you in dying last words" "No one is happy....except you" "But why would you care?" "He believed in you..." "Yet you slayed him where he stood, as he begged you to change" "Human, or whatever you are." "If his words cannot change this path you are going..." "THEN I WILL PERSONALLY FORCE YOU BACK!" Trivia *Paz is a mashup of multiple scrapped OCs *If Clover is killed, it is impossible to spare Paz due to her immense rage at Frisk for killing him Credit Koolevan890 for help with Battle Quotes The Seventh Soul for Paz's art Category:Spawn Category:Female Category:OC